The Human King 1½
The Human King 1½ is Nuemekdisneylover1999's upcoming movie-spoof of the Disney 2004 part prequel/part parallel "The Lion King 1½". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Timon - Moe Szyslak (The Simpsons) *Pumbaa - Barney Gumble (The Simpsons) *Ma - Minnie Szyslak (The Simpsons) *Uncle Max - Marv Szyslak (The Simpsons) *Iron Joe - Abraham Simpson II (The Simpsons) *Shenzi - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove franchise) *Banzai - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Ed - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) *Rafiki - Captain Neweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Young Simba - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Adolescent Simba - Arthur Pendragon (a.k.a. Wart) (The Sword in the Stone) *Adult Simba - Kristoff (Frozen 1 & 2) *Zazu - Bill Green (Big City Greens) *Adult Nala - Anna (Frozen 1 & 2) *Mufasa - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 & 2) *Scar - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Meerkats - Various Simpsons Characters *The Fly - Puck (Maya the Honey Bee) *The Hyenas - Various Cartoon Human Villains *Wild Animals - Various Cartoon Humans *Various Disney Characters (Silhouette) - Various Cartoon Characters Chapters *The Human King 1½ part 1 - In the Cinema *The Human King 1½ part 2 - The Simpsons Characters' Habitat (Digga Tunnah) / Moe Szyslak *The Human King 1½ part 3 - Moe & Minnie's Conversation *The Human King 1½ part 4 - Moe D the Sentry?! / That's All I Need *The Human King 1½ part 5 - Cartoon Human Villains Attack *The Human King 1½ part 6 - Apologies / Moe Leaves Home *The Human King 1½ part 7 - Moe Meets Captain Neweyes / Look Beyond What You See *The Human King 1½ part 8 - Moe Meets Barney Gumble *The Human King 1½ part 9 - The Circle of Life / Barney's Secret Weapon *The Human King 1½ part 10 - Home Sweet Home *The Human King 1½ part 11 - I Just Can't Wait to be King *The Human King 1½ part 12 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Human King 1½ part 13 - Be Prepared *The Human King 1½ part 14 - The Stampede *The Human King 1½ part 15 - Friends Stick Together Till The End *The Human King 1½ part 16 - Moe & Barney Find Autumn Woods *The Human King 1½ part 17 - Hakuna Matata! / Minnie & Captain Neweyes' Conversation *The Human King 1½ part 18 - Parenthood *The Human King 1½ part 19 - Snail Slurping *The Human King 1½ part 20 - Hot Tub *The Human King 1½ part 21 - We Can't Let Them Feel the Love Tonight *The Human King 1½ part 22 - Moe & Barney's Argument *The Human King 1½ part 23 - My Work Here is Done *The Human King 1½ part 24 - Minnie & Marv Reunite Moe *The Human King 1½ part 25 - Cartoon Human Villains in the Hole *The Human King 1½ part 26 - Promised Land / Digga Tunnah (Reprise) / Curtain Calls *The Human King 1½ part 27 - End Credits / Grazing in the Grass / That's All I Need (Reprise) Movie Used *The Lion King 1½ (2004) Movies and TV Shows Featured *The Simpsons (1989 - present) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Kronk's New Groove (2005) *The Emperor's New School (2006 - 2008) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Home on the Range (2004) *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Frozen (2013) *Frozen II (2019) *Big City Greens (2018 - present) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) *Maya the Honey Bee (1975 - 1976) Songs Featured *''Digga Tunnah'' *''That's All I Need'' *''Circle of Life (by Carmen Twillie)'' *''I Just Can't Wait to be King (by Simba)'' *''Hakuna Matata'' *''The Lion Sleeps Tonight'' *''Can You Feel the Love Tonight?'' *''Digga Tunnah (Reprise)'' *''Digga Tunnah Dance'' *''Grazing in the Grass'' *''That's All I Need (Reprise)'' Gallery Moe_Szyslak.png|Moe Szyslak as Timon. Barney_Gumble_-_shading.png|Barney Gumble as Pumbaa. Minnie_Szyslak.png|Minnie Szyslak as Timon's Ma. Marv_Szyslak.png|Marv Szyslak as Uncle Max. Yzma.jpeg|Yzma as Shenzi. Gaston1.jpg|Gaston (Animated) as Banzai. Mr Alameda Slim (HOTR).jpg|Alameda Slim as Ed. 318947 1258765592962 375 300.jpg|Captain Neweyes as Rafiki. Cody.png|Cody as Young Simba. Wart.jpg|Wart as Adolescent Simba. Kristoff 2013.png|Kristoff as Adult Simba. Bill Green.png|Bill Green as Zazu. Annafrozen Render2.png|Anna as Adult Nala. 4947263-phoebus01.png|Phoebus as Mufasa. Percival-McLeach.png|Percival C. McLeach as Scar. See Also *The Human King II: Kristoff's Family (Preceded) Category:Nuemekdisneylover1999 Category:The Lion King 1½ Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1½ movie spoof Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs